


Ride the Feeling

by itsabravenewworld



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabravenewworld/pseuds/itsabravenewworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was definitely something about New York that Kurt could get used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi everyone! Now, I'm very sorry I haven't posted anything concrete in a while, but I'm back now, and hopefully I'll be able to finish some of the multiple fics that I've started! This came to my mind one day when I started thinking, "what if Kurt was dancing in a nightclub? What if Sebastian was dancing with him?" And then after thinking about it for a good 40 minutes, I sat down and started writing. The song used is "Scream and Shout" by Will.I.Am and Brittany Spears.

 

 

This was definitely something about New York that Kurt could get used to.

 

He didn’t go out to clubs _too_ often; the first time in New York, he had been so hesitant that he just left after a half an hour of nursing his drink. When he was comfortable, he returned, and then again, and again, just enough times to start to be noticed by the regulars and the workers at “Rumors.” Each time would be a chance to display a new outfit that his brand new job at Vogue allowed him to buy, something tight and revealing in just the right places: down the middle of his back or a tank top displaying his muscled arms. The employees sometimes would wave, shout out to the others to “get the twink a drink!” and he would easily accept.

 

It’s too simple to get lost in the feeling. Most of the other patrons would pay for him (“I’ll pay for your drink you pretty little thing”) so he usually left only having to pay a couple of bucks and his taxi fare.

 

It’s a fantastic thing, being wanted, craved. There was barely any feeling of that in Ohio, and the other person who had shown that to him abandoned him as soon as he had the chance. Blaine was his first everything, along with his first heartbreak. It was selfish reasoning on Blaine’s part (“we need to figure out ourselves-” he never told Kurt, but he knew that Blaine was too scared to tell him that he cheated on him) that Kurt would probably never understand. But Kurt was selfish too sometimes, had to be to survive on his own.

 

That’s why his favorite part of going to the club wasn’t the drinks, or the music.

 

It was the dancing. Dancing allowed him to relax and let himself be wanted and treasured, just for one night.

           

And _damn_ was he good at it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kurt frantically brushed his hair away from his eyes as it fell out of its lock of hair spray, letting the man behind him reach a hand forward to grip on it. The tug administered to his bangs pulled a whimper from him, and it was _so worth_ it, losing its tie to the remainder of his hair. That same grip released only to move down and grab onto his waist, fingers digging right into the dip between his hipbones.

 

He’s _cute,_ younger looking than Kurt with blonde wavy hair that was just short of unruly. The green in his eyes was reflected by the lights on the ceiling along with his smile. Kurt pressed himself back, swaying his hips, and marvelling in the groan, right next to his ear as the guy bit it. “You look so good, fuck,” he said lowly, his voice could barely be heard over the pounding bass. Kurt smiled, turning his head just the slightest just as he moved faster, letting the possessive hand hold him while they had the chance.

 

There was probably glitter all over his body now from his body being stroked by so many different people and his body spray smeared over his bare back. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here, probably hours, meaning it’s around eleven telling from the large amount of people crowded here. Rachel had accompanied him today, though she’d brought Brody with and abandoned him within a few seconds of arriving.

           

But that’s just fine, because he’s having the time of his life without her.

 

They danced through the remainder of the song and as soon as the last few notes were playing, Kurt was gone, being pulled by multiple different hands at once. He laughed openly to the ceiling, moving to dance up with two men. They were both only just slightly taller than him but they were _big_ and he felt so warm from the alcohol in his body now taking more of an effect and the surrounding body heat and he let himself be moved.

           

The song that was on skipped for a couple of seconds, and then resumed playing.

 

“It’s my birthday today!” Kurt said to them in that momentary silence, as they danced along to the first few beats of the beginning of the song, and they paused.

 

“Well happy birthday gorgeous. And how old would you be now?” the guy that was behind him asked, running his fingers through his own hair, messing it up in what he must have known was the perfect way because it fell back down elegantly while still looking mussed.

 

“Twenty one, _finally.”_ He rolled his eyes and they both laughed in response. “Now come back here and dance,” he blinked, fluttering his eyelashes, and they immediately obeyed. He loved feeling powerful like this. Their hands both ran all over him, rubbing along his bare skin on his arms and back, and he twisted between them, dancing for his life.

 

_See the boys in the club_

_They watchin us_

_They watchin us_

_They watchin us_

 

Almost the whole club was singing along, moving into each other’s spaces and grinding along to the fast beat. Kurt cocked his hips to the sides in time with the beat, swinging his head to the opposite side that his hips were moving. The lights had changed colors, now causing the white stripes in his backless shirt to glow iridescently as he moved, emphasizing the pale skin of his back that was glistening with the glitter and sweat under the strobes.

 

He could feel multiple pairs of eyes watching him dance. They were not unwelcome, only adding to the heat flooding through his veins and flushing his cheeks. The pair of men sidled up closer, sandwiching him between their warm bodies and grinding into him. Kurt whined quietly, moving faster.

 

His arm was suddenly being tugged from somewhere to his right and dragging him completely away. He moved readily, still dancing and closing his eyes, ignoring the shouts of protests from the pair he had been torn from- the alcohol in him was starting to cause his brain to swim occasionally, so he didn't care all that much. The body behind him tugged at his hips, his thumbs rubbing into his hipbones and sending electricity zinging up his abdomen.

 

He finally opened his eyes after a few moments of blissful movement. His vision swam for a millisecond and then he could see that-

  
"Sebastian _Smythe?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song used here is "Ride" by Ciara :) Enjoy!

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Kurt?" Sebastian was grinning, his large palms coaxing Kurt to resume dancing because he had frozen with shock. “I must say, time is certainly on your side, isn't it?”

 

Kurt wasn’t sure what to do and his body was still limp. He debated with himself and eventually decided to keep moving (what harm could it do?), sliding his own hands along Sebastian’s bare arms and leaning his head to drop back and feeling the stretch in his neck. He lost focus more than once, having to close his eyes and just move. His nerves were zinging and he felt hot, too hot and then Sebastian was leading him by the hand to the bar as the song came to an end.

 

“Where are we going? Let go of me,” Kurt argued, his command sounding too confused to be convincing, especially with his flushed cheeks, and Sebastian pulled him onto a stool to sit.

 

He spoke to the bartender, reaching into his pocket before unfolding a twenty dollar bill and handing it to him with a wink. Then he spun, finally facing Kurt, who was now more than a little bit irritated.

 

“So, how have you been?”

 

This stunned Kurt and stopped him from snapping at the boy. Sebastian noticed this and smirked, leaning his head to lean it on his hand. Refusing to give Sebastian any satisfaction, he fixed the shoulder of his shirt with a huff and said “Fine.” Now that he wasn’t being consumed by the aura of the dance floor, he could think just a little clearer, and “you _hate_ sebastian, remember?” was now flashing in his mind, with images of Blaine, a slushy, a bar but years before. He barely held back a grimace.

 

Sebastian chuckled. He seemed to understand Kurt’s train of thought, because as soon as their

drinks arrived and he handed a yellow drink to him, he said “I know we’ve had our differences before but-”

 

“Differences?” Kurt cut him off distastefully, taking a sip of his drink given to him. It was good and settled warmly in his stomach- which really just made him angrier because somehow Sebastian managed to guess something he liked. He set the glass down, holding his hand up and counting on his fingers, “Let’s see: you tried to blind me with a _slushie_ , break up me and my boyfriend at the time, and blackmail my glee club, tell me how there should be a “but” in your sentence, please.”

 

Sebastian was looking at him oddly for the longest while and he said “What?”

 

“Your boyfriend ‘at the time?’ As in..” he let the rest of the question hang in the air, and Kurt swore under his breath, licking over his bottom lip and taking a hasty sip of his drink. He hadn’t meant to bring that up, it’s the first time in a while that he hadn’t thought about it.

 

“Yeah,” was all he said, and he was unable to stop his shoulders from slumping a little bit.

 

“What did he do?” Sebastian asked bluntly, fixing his gaze on Kurt.

 

Kurt bristled at the question. He couldn’t help but feel defensive for Blaine, and it just made him feel ten times worse about everything. “How come you assume it was his fault?” Now that he was thinking about it again (and maybe it was his fault for not having left already), he felt that same crippling sadness that had consumed him for the past month building up, about to consume him.

 

Sebastian was staring at him, sipping from his beer and then shrugging. “I know it wasn’t you, it wouldn’t be you.”

 

Kurt stared, swallowing. He looked down, and his eyes were stinging just a little, so he blinked quickly. “He-” Kurt cleared his throat and tried speaking again, “He wanted to take a break.” Sebastian didn’t say anything, motioning for him to go on, and his eyes looked bright in the dim room. “We needed to develop individually,or something. But it’s funny,” he laughed bitterly, “because he called me two weeks after that about his _new_ _boyfriend_ so he found himself awful quick, I'd say.”

 

“That’s bullshit,” Sebastian said heatedly, and he looked shocked, that Blaine would have done that. Kurt scoffed, because, well, he had been really surprised too.

 

“Like you haven’t done that?” Kurt asked him, still defensive and hating himself more now than before because he just felt _hurt._

 

 _"_ Done what princess?" And Sebastian was bristling under Kurt's stare, looking hot under the collar with his irritation.

 

 _“_ Completely ditched someone for another person.” Now the hurt was changing to anger, which made Kurt feel better- anger he could definitely deal with.

 

“Not someone I’ve actually _liked_ ,” Sebastian answered matter-of-factly, his back straightening.

 

“Please, you don’t like things, you _fuck_ things,” Kurt replied icily, and when it left his mouth, he knew it was wrong to say- and damn those six- _seven_ now- drinks for making him say stupid shit.  

 

“Fuck _you_ , Kurt,” Sebastian fumed, his eyes flashing angrily.

 

Kurt fumbled over his apology, but then he realized something and giggled. This seemed to make Sebastian angrier, but before he could snap at him, Kurt held a hand up. “Wait, you just said ‘fuck you,’” He said quickly, and laughed again, wiping his eyes. Sebastian froze with his mouth open, titled his head, confused. “And I said you like to fuck things.” As he laughed with his head down against the counter of the bar, fumbling with a new shot glass handed over to him by the bartender (another gift, apparently), Sebastian seemed to realize the play on words as well, and his mouth twitched up on the sides.

 

“You are _very_ drunk, Kurt.”

 

“I am not, I only had" he counted on his fingers loopily, and Sebastian eyed him, a twinkle in his eyes,  " _five_ drinks. And that just makes everything much more fun!”

 

Sebastian hummed, watching as Kurt downed his drink with a still-distasteful swallow (it seemed that he still wasn't _that_ drunk) proclaiming that it was now _six_ drinks and stood, moving to go to the dance floor. Sebastian couldn’t help but watch his back flex with the movement, and he swallowed the rest of his own beer down just as quick as kurt's   He was unsure of whether to follow, but then Kurt twisted his head and grinned, motioning with his finger for Sebastian, and he smirked as if he hadn't needed the reassurance at all.

 

They danced for three more songs, stopping once to go back to the bar and drink. Sebastian paid and Kurt was starting to take the warmth in his belly for something other than drinking. Kurt was now feeling much better emotionally than before, and the fact that Sebastian didn’t let anyone else dance with him completely flew over his head because Sebastian was a great dancer and he hadn't even considered anyone else for a partner that night. They moved together in sync and Kurt let him run his nose along his neck, giggling once as it tickled his skin, goose bumps forming on the skin.

 

A new beat started up, a familiar one, and he grinned smugly, stepping back a few inches.

 

_Catch me in the mall, you know I buy it out_

_G5 plane, yeah, I fly it out_

 

Kurt walked around to the beat, moving around Sebastian smoothly and barely evaded his sprawled hands reaching to him. His body was rolling, and his hands ran over his chest and down as stuck his ass out.

 

_ATL Georgia, booties look like this size_

_23 waist, pretty face, thick thigh_

 

Sebastian grabbed him, nearly going mad already. Kurt grabbed hard onto the back of his neck in return, rolling his hips backwards and singing the lyrics into Sebastian’s ear. There were many eyes on the both of them, and Kurt made a show of jerking back, his smile blinding in the dimmed light.

 

_I market it so good, they can't wait to try me_

_They love the way I ride it_

_They love the way I ride it_

 

Sebastian groaned, low in his throat when Kurt moved again, rubbing right against his hardening dick. “They love the way I ride it,” Kurt purred after turning around and melding their chests together, pulling their faces close. Sebastian smelled like chocolate and sweat, and Kurt breathed in the scent deeply. His eyes flickered to meet Sebastian’s as he bit his lip, running his fingers through the smooth sweat-sticky strands of Sebastian’s hair. The tug pulled a noise out of the other boy, quickly answered by one of his own.

 

“What the fuck Kurt,” Sebastian breathed, his chest heaving with the action and his hands making spastic motions over Kurt’s back, sides, chest, _everywhere._

 

_"Kurt."_

  
His eyes flickered quick, and he was twisting his fingers and clutching, tugging sebastian down swiftly. He could barely hold back his cry of desperation against Kurt’s mouth as they finally crashed together.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a three-chapter (I think) fic so if you like it, make sure to watch out for the next parts! Thank you, I hope you liked it!


End file.
